


Random This and Random That

by dragonwrangler



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills from various lists on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the tumblr Ridiculous Sentence Prompts list- “"Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!”. Mikel Fury/Rumpleteazer with a touch of Torchwood. RP inspired.

“Quick! Catch that cat! It stole my wallet!”

Mikel set his drink down and jumped out of his chair at the shout, already tracking the cat’s process through the tables set outside the restaurant as he jumped the fence separating the tables from the sidewalk to get more room to maneuver. It wasn’t hard to do; the diners were jumping to their feet as the cat raced under their tables.

When she finally burst out from the fenced area, leather wallet firmly clenched in her teeth, Mikel was already running full out. Skirting the sidewalk, Mikel was able to draw ahead as the crowds slowed her down. When the alley came into view, Mikel cut across the crowds, scooped the cat up, and staggered into the shadowy space between the buildings.

As he hit the brick wall behind a dumpster and dropped to his knees, the wallet fell to the concrete and dropped open. Mikel quickly focused on it, letting the enhanced I-5 contact lens scan the contents as he juggled the thrashing figure in his arms.

“Hold still,” he hissed.

“You wanted real,” Teazer hissed back then she yowled and unsheathed her claws to slash the back of his hand. Startled more than hurt, Mikel let her go then blinked as she used him as a ladder to jump up on the dumpster then up to the fire escape just as their target and two bodyguards burst into the alley.

One of the bodyguards reached for the gun hidden under his jacket but the target waved him off. He walked over to Mikel and picked up the wallet as Mikel straightened and pulled out a handkerchief to wrap around the scratches. 

“Should get that looked at Mr…” the target said as he pocketed the wallet.

“Fury,” Mikel answered. “Mikel Fury.” When he saw the man’s eyes widened slightly in recognition at the name, Mikel sighed and added, “Yeah, I’m related to _that_ Fury.” He put just enough annoyance in his voice to cause the target to frown slightly in confusion.

“I suppose that explains why you just chased down my wallet?” he asked.

Mikel shrugged. “No- dad didn’t encourage running around—that just caused breakage in the lab. I’d guess being stuck behind a desk the last five years actually explains that.” He glanced at his watch and started walking towards the street. “And I’ll be chewed out for this little stunt as soon as I get back to my table so that’ll teach me for channeling old uncle Nick.”

The target relaxed, chuckling as they left the alley. “Well, let me at least pay for your dinner for all your effort.”

Mikel shook his head as a black limo stopped in front of them and a man stepped out and opened the door. “Not necessary but if you feel the need…”

“I do.” He waved a hand at the limo. “And I’ll offer you a lift back as well.”

“Thank you.” Mikel didn’t hesitate to get inside and wasn’t surprised when the bodyguards flanked him. It was more a show of strength than anything else.

As the limo maneuvered back into traffic, the target discreetly pulled out his phone and initiate a search. Mikel could see just enough to tell it was him the target was looking up. He'd find exactly what Mikel had told him since even his birth certificate listed Jake Fury as his father and not his biological father, the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mikel relaxed and looked out the window, entertaining himself by trying to spot one of Teazer's network of contacts though he didn't expect to have much luck at that.

When they pulled up to the front door of the restaurant, Mikel exited first then waited for the target before walking back to his table. When they stepped back outside, the target gave the petite red-haired woman now sitting at Mikel’s table an appreciative look.

Teazer, dressed in a rich green dress and short jacket that covered her bare shoulders that Mikel had gotten her a few days earlier, raised an eyebrow as her gaze drifted down to the stains on Mikel’s knees. “Do I even want to ask?” she said as she looked back up. Her eyes then widened as she took his injured hand in hers. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

The target bowed slightly. “He was helping me out with a problem.”

A slight smile quirked Teazer’s as she looked back down at the stains. “The messiest way you could I take it?”

Mikel rolled his eyes.

Raising his hand to get the waiter’s attention, the target nodded to Teazer once more then said to Mikel, “Thank you for your help. I will take care of your bill so that you can enjoy your lunch with the beautiful lady here. Good day to you both.” Teazer smiled brilliantly at the target.

As Mikel sat back down, the words, GOT IT- IANTO popped across his vision. Teazer raised a glass. “Going to be all right?” she asked.

Mikel raised his own glass. “Everything’s going to be fine.” They clinked the glasses together then Mikel leaned close.

“But next time,” he whispered into her ear, “let’s not use the claws.”

Teazer smiled and turned her head for a kiss. “I’ll save those for the bedroom,” she murmured against his lips.

“You do that,” he murmured back before kissing her.

I’LL BE SURE TO CUT THAT OUT OF THE REPORT BEFORE GIVING IT TO JACK, Ianto typed over the I-5. HE’S GOT TOO MANY IDEAS ALREADY.

Mikel chuckled as he broke the kiss and picked up the menu.


	2. Chapter 2

Another one for the ‘Ridiculous Sentence Prompts‘ list. Prompt- “Who wouldn’t be angry you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!” Nick Fury Sr and Steve Rogers.

Steve stood in the entrance to his kitchen and stared.

“What?” Nick snapped before shoveling a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“What the hell, Nick!” Steve exclaimed as he took a step into the kitchen. There was one crushed cereal box on the table and not much left in the bag Nick pulled out of the second box that was leaning against the half full gallon of milk; pouring most of it on top of the cereal already in the bowl. Steve closed his hand into a fist then scowled when Nick gave him an annoyed roll of an eye.

“Kid already punched me out.” He took another scoop of cereal. “Don’t know what you’re all pissed off about,” he said with his mouth full. “Ain’t the first time I’ve played dead on ya.”

“Whattaya mean, you don’t know?” Steve yelled as he waved a hand about. “Who wouldn’t be angry- you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

“Two and a half.”

Steve clutched his head for a moment then just turned around and walked straight back to bed. 3am was not the time to deal with Nick Fury raiding his kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

Inspired by a comment on tumblr by phoenixfire-thewizardgoddess- "IMAGINE… if Director Nick Fury… was in charge of Hogwarts…" It got me thinking about how that might have happened.

1 July, 1997

Near Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park, Australia

It wasn’t Melinda’s sudden swearing that woke Nick up, or Phil scrambling over the lawn chair Nick had been dozing in as Phil set up the telescope and figured out where the comet Hale-Bopp currently was. No, it was the whisper of wings and the annoyed ear-piercing shriek somewhere above them that had done that.

“May,” Nick snapped as he rolled off the chair and to his feet. He could just make out Melinda as she turned to look back at him, her sidearm high and ready. He was pretty sure she was frowning as she carefully dropped the muzzle towards the ground and returned to searching the star filled sky for their still unseen visitor. Turning slightly, Nick found Phil had thrown a cover over the telescope- purchased just for the trip- and was hovering protectively over it as he also scanned the sky.

Nick would have been amused under different circumstances but right now he didn’t have time for that.

Obviously things had gone just as Dumbledore had predicted and battle plans were now in motion.

Nick held a hand out towards Phil. “Flashlight.” Melinda and Phil glanced at each other before Phil bent down to grab one out of the pack next to the telescope. Taking it, Nick turned back and tapped the top of the lawn chair as he said, “I’d prefer you didn’t shoot the messenger, May.”

“Messenger?” There was a flutter as Melinda spoke, and a Lesser Sooty-Owl landed on Nick’s chair. It looked at Melinda and Phil then turned its heart-shaped face towards Nick and screeched one more time to make sure he understood just how incontinent this delivery had become.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick muttered as he flicked the flashlight on and set it on the ground. “I get it. You’re pissed off. You gonna let me see that message now or are you going to scream at me all night?”

The owl shifted from one foot to another as if contemplating taking off, to hell with the delivery, then huffed and held out the leg the message was attached to.

“So,” Phil said as he took a step towards the chair, “You get your mail delivered by owl now, huh?” The owl crouched down; almost pulling the leg out of Nick’s grip, to glare at Phil. Phil took a step back and raised his hands.

Nick sighed as he straightened and unfolded the letter. “It’s been a few years but yeah- can't beat the Owl Postal...”

“You all right, Nick?” Melinda asked.

Nick stared at the familiar script the letter had been written in, stunned into momentary silence.

_The war has begun. Hogwarts waits for its new headmaster. Good luck, Nicholas._

“Albus, you god-damn bastard," Nick snarled as he crumpled the note and tossed it away. "What the hell did you do?”

“Nick?"

“Pack up,” he answered without looking at any of them as he marched towards the car they'd rented back at the airport- and the portkey stashed inside his kit. “We’re going to Scotland.”


	4. Chapter 4

From the tumblr Ridiculous Sentence Prompt- “The skirt is short on purpose”. Torchwood.

“The skirt is short on purpose,” Jack said as he reached for the belt that went with the skirt.

Ianto frowned slightly. “I’m aware of that,” he said, “I’m just not sure I understand why you’re wearing it.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What, you don’t like it?”

“Didn’t say that; just not sure why you’re wearing a skirt to chase down a bunch of aliens.”

“If they really are Merigrands, then they’re here to party with the girls. Unfortunately for them, they have problems differentiating the sexes so…”

“The skirt. Right.” Ianto looked down at the skintight leather he was now wearing. “And I’m dressed like this because…”

Jack grinned. “Cause you look hot in it.” Jack tossed a Rift monitor at him and headed out of the office. “Hey Gwen! Come on Ianto—clock’s a ticking!”

Gwen paused in the doorway, watching Jack head down the stair before turning to stare at Ianto; then she shook her head and stepped out of the way. “Better you than me,” she said as Ianto passed her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Ianto reached the bottom of the stairs, Gwen called out, “Could you warn me when you two head back?” She rolled her eyes as she muttered, “Don’t want to know how Jack’s getting you out of those.”

Ianto turned and walked backwards as he answered, “Be happy to share the fun, you know.”

Gwen’s eyes widen. “Oh no way, leave me out,” she said as she made a shooing gesture.

Ianto smirked as he followed Jack’s path to the garage and imagined just how Jack could get him out of the pants he'd gotten him into.


End file.
